Zaphira the Hedgehog
Sapphire the Hedgehog (サファイアザヘッジホッグ-Safaiazahejjihoggu) is a Sonic Fan Character created by http://sapphireslash150.deviantart. UNDERGOING MAJOR CHANGES!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!! Basic Information Name: '''Sapphire the Hedgehog '''Gender: Female Also known as: '''Saph (by some people), Sparky (by Zala), Dark Sapphire (dark form) '''Species: '''Hedgehog '''Birthday/ Creation: '''June 17/ 2007 '''Age: '''4 (official) 15 (physically) (Due to her being a Dark Being Hybrid, it is unknown if she is immortal or ages slowly since Dark Beings are an immortal race) '''Height: '''95 cm (3'1) '''Weight: '''unknown '''Fur: Gray Silver, Short and Spikey, has scatter bangs Skin: Peach Yellow Eyes: '''Green-Yellow '''Attire: Long white t-shirt, gray vest with orange-yellow collars, with brown belt sash, white gloves, a crystal necklace and bracelets, black pants with dark gray cuffs, light weight hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white strap and gold buckle, durable headband Home Planet: Galeon (combination of Gale and Eon which can mean Eternal Winds) Alignment: '''Good '''Occupation: '''Guardian of the Eon Emeralds '''Diet: '''Vegetarian '''Likes: '''Books, riding her hover board, salads and fruits, new adventures, the safety of her planet, her friends '''Dislikes: Water (becuase of Zala), annoying people, Zala the Dark Being, the Night Lord, rubber, destruction of the galaxy, fire, royalty (such as princesses) Weakness: Fire (especially burning buildings) Powers: 'Electricity/Speed/Darkness Sapphire's Story The Beginning Sapphire was born under a peasant mother and a prince who renounced his title, but is still a knight of the Kingdom of Zapphira. She first discovered her power of electricity at a young age and received two crystal bracelets to control her electricity powers. At the age of 5, she heard voices. That night, she followed the voice to an abandoned battlefield and found a mysterious orb. Then curiosity took over. Sapphire touched the orb and a mysterious power rushed through her body and it also unleashed a ray of light into the sky. Sapphire has unleashed a signal to the dark beings. Also, Sapphire has gained dark powers from that orb. Sapphire's father found that Sapphire was turned into a dark being. He has a crystal that can repel the dark aura. He gave the crystal necklace to Sapphire and returned back to normal. Once he took it off, she returned back to the dark being. So Sapphire will have to wear that crystal in order to hide her dark self. As she grew older, she showed her love of fighting and wanted to become a knight just like her father. At the age of 8, she received news that she was the new Eon Emerald guardian. Eon Emeralds were ancient gems, before the worlds were made, that have ultimate power and only a certain user may tap into that power. Any evil that uses the power will be corrupted. Sapphire was shocked that she ran away to the Temple of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of emeralds. She stayed there and cried and fell asleep. That night, dark fog rolled over the kingdom. The dark beings came to attack. Sapphire then woke up and noticed a light in the kingdom. She thought there might be a festival, but as she looked closer the lights were flames. She quickly ran to the kingdom. Everywhere she looked she saw burning buildings. She ran to her house, but as she was about to go in, something was on the roof. It was a dark being. Sapphire looked inside and saw two bodies on the ground. It was her parents. The burning building collapsed on them. The next day, Sapphire was on a hill and stared at the ruined kingdom. Then a little Meta Head, a cross between a bird and a reptile but as a chick, came and comforted her. She then said to herself that she will avenge her kingdom and will train hard to defeat the dark beings who killed her parents and the villagers. So for the past 7 years, Sapphire trained hard and with her new pet Meta Head named Bullet and they both became strong. Sapphire, now at the age of 15, is ready to find the Eon Emeralds and defeat the Dark Being. Having Faith Sapphire eventually found all of the Eon Emeralds and battle the Dark Being who killed her parents. That Dark Being name was Zala. The battle took place on another planet and they both caused a thunderstorm. The fight did not last long since Sapphire the lost the control of the Eon Emeralds. She fainted and fell into the ocean. Later, Sapphire washed up on the beach and found one of the emeralds. She limped towards the forest and fainted. Then there was a dark figure that appeared and carried Sapphire into a cave. Sapphire woke up and wonders where she is. Then that mysterious figure was holding the emerald. That figure was a black hedgehog with red stripes. Sapphire wasn't sure if she can trust him. The hedgehog later revealed his name. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. Sapphire got up and thanked Shadow for helping her. She took back the emerald and left. She met new friends, such as Tails, Cream and Cheese, Amy, and Sonic. Sapphire then sense something and then a water whirpool came and attacked the town. Sapphire knew who it was and followed it. She does not want anyone following her. She followed it to a forest clearing. The whirlpool was Zala. They had a conversation saying who was the one who destroyed Zapphira Kingdom. Sapphire knew it was Zala and the rest of the dar beings, but Zala convinced it was Sapphire who was the true destroyer. Zala said that she merely followed orders and techniqually did not destory the kingdom on personal reasons. Sapphire was the one who activated the orb signaling the dark beings. Sapphire was convinced and Shadow was listening from afar. Zala left and said to her that she will be waiting for her to collect the Eon Emeralds. Sapphire did not listen. Sapphire looked at the Eon Emerald. She threw it on the ground and cried. Shadow comes and takes the emerald and tries to comfort her. Sapphire cried on his shoulders. Later, Shadow tells Sapphire that everything is not her fault, but Sapphire is still not convinced. The next day, Shadow assists Sapphire on finding the rest of the emeralds. They had some ups and downs, but they became close. The final emerald was located in Dr. Eggman's base. After defeating Eggman's robots, Sapphire gets the last emerald, but she then sensed something. Water comes in and traps Sapphire, Shadow, and Eggman. Zala appears and thanks Sapphire for collecting the emeralds. Zala then uses the emeralds and transforms. Zala's plan was to flood the planet with a tsunami. Sapphire, Shadow, and Eggman were released. Sapphire and Shadow followed Zala back to town. They saw a huge wave from a distance. Sapphire blamed herself again. Sonic and the others came and wanted to know what is going on. Shadow filled them in. The only thing that can stop them are the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow and Sonic transformed into Super Shadow and Super Sonic and flew off to fight Zala. They fought Zala, but they are losing. Sapphire watched helplessly and saw how hard Shadow and Sonic were fighting. Amy comes and wants to know if Sapphire is going to help. Sapphire is not sure of herself since the last time she fought Zala was because she lost control of the Eon Emeralds. Amy then said that the only reason that Sapphire lost control was that Sapphire had no faith in herself. She was only focused on power. Sapphire then remembers what Shadow said: "Stop blaming youself! Blaming yourself won't bring your family and friends back. Listen, there are times that you must accpet for what you did or you will forever be lost and you will never find your way. Besides, you did not kill you parents with your own hands." Sapphire then summons the emeralds. The power of the Eon Emerald were stripped from Zala and went to Sapphire. A light came from the beach where Sapphire stood and flew into the sky. Then Super Sapphire rockets down and slams Zala on the head and she grabbed her neck and brought her to the bottom of the ocean. Zala tries to convice Sapphire that it was her fault that her home is gone. Sapphire then said, "I may be the one who destroyed my home, but I am not the one who killed everyone with my own hands!" Zala then got scared and tries to drown Sapphire. Sapphire flew up and used Thunder Wave and attacked Zala. Sapphire the teleported from place to place and puched Zala. "This is for my home, This is for my parents, and this... This is my FIST!!" Zala was outraged and being a new being. She was now known as Pure Dark Zala. She is even more power than before. Sapphire, Shadow, and Sonic then combined their power and defeated Zala. Sapphire fainted and fell into the ocean. Shadow flew to her and rescued her. Sapphire then woke up on the beach and everyone was relieved that she was alirght. Amy and Cream said that it is time to celebrate. The next day, Sapphire was about to leave, but before she can leave she hugged and thanked Shadow and he returned the favor. Sapphire then transformed into Super Sapphire and flew off. Sonic said that if he was Shadow, he would follow her and say good-bye one more time. Shadow followed Sapphire. Sapphire saw him and smiled. She flew into the clouds and the sky became clear and Shadow looked into the sky. The End After Sapphire understood the power of the Eon Emeralds, she went back home. She later was visited by two people. A lion girl and a robot. They said that the lion girl's mother thought that her daughter would accompany the guardian in her adventures. Sapphire remembered these two on her previous adventure to find the emeralds. Sapphire agreed just as long they don't get in her way. The lion girl's name was Kaitlyn "Kai" the Lion and the robot was Valor the Robot. They stayed with Sapphire for the next year and Sapphire enjoyed their company. Then one day, a weird force was around the Platinum Quadrant. It caught the attention of a strange figure from an unknown place. It looked at the situation through the Eon Emeralds and said that it was time. On the beach, Sapphire was having a battle with Zala. Zala was accompanied by two dark beings. One was a Dark Screecher and a Dark Striker. Sapphire and Zala were having an intense battle. Water and Electricity clashed. During the battle, Zala kept looking at the water. After the final collision, Zala had enough and has to retreat. The two other dark beings followed her. Kai was about to follow, but Sapphire said to leave them. So, the beach was finally clear and Sapphire was willing to relax and read a book. Kai was going to use a metal detector and look for some treasure. Sapphire said that there are no treasures just Steele Head feathers. Valor was just going to stay at the outlook house. A few hours later, Kai looked for treausre and all she found was Steele Head feathers. She noticed that she has been walking for hours and Sapphire, who was sitting on a chair reading, looks far away. Sapphire also noticed something. It was silent for most of the time and saw Kai miles away. Kai ran back and was out of breath. Sapphire saw that the waves were receding. Up at the outlook, Valor noticed an energy spike. The planet began loosing energy. She reported it to Sapphire. Sapphire was getting worried. Then a light came from a distance. They saw a white tornado. While Sapphire was getting ready to start the ship. Another light came from the Temple of Light. It was the Eon Emeralds. They scattered throughout the planet. Kai saw on of the emeralds flew into the desert. Sapphire has no time to worry about the emeralds right now. They went on the ship and went toward the white tornado. Then a call came in. It was Sarge the Husky, leader of a village. He said that the crops are dying and the lake was dried up. Sapphire put the energ loss of the planet and the dried up water and the dead crops together. She knows what was happening. The planet was dying (dun dun duuuuun!!!). Sapphire also noticed that every ounce of energy that was absorbed, the tornado increases in size. Sapphire then wants all the villages in this viscinity to evacuate and go to the Temple of Light. She also wants Valor to assist them. Valor jumps out of the ship and activates her jet pack and helps the villagers. Sapphire and Kai are going to investigate on who was absorbing the planet's energy. They were about to leave the atmosphere, until they suddenly stopped. Sapphire went on the roof of the ship and tries to jump. She could not escape. Something is preventing them from leaving the planet. Sapphire said it was time to regroup with the others. Valor and the others made it to the temple safely and then she noticed that Sapphire and Kai were coming back. Sapphire said that she couldn't escape the gravity. So the only choice was to use the power of the Eon Emeralds, but the Eon Emeralds scattered when the energy spike happened. Then Kai said that she saw one of the Emeralds at the desert. So the adventure begins. To find the emeralds and save the planet. Sapphire, Kai, and Valor left for the emerald hunt. Sapphire also left Sarge the Husky in charge while she was away. They began their search at the desert. The desert's name was Demise Desert. It was said to have Geo Serpents. The Geo Serpents were collasal serpent creatures that claim the desert their territory. Sapphire and the others flew over the desert and they saw the Geo Serpents fighting a giant scorpion. Sapphire was willing to help the scorpion, but Kai said that was crazy. Sapphire jumped out of the ship and attacked the Geo Serpents. The scorpion and Sapphire worked together and defeated the Geo Serpents. The scorpion then scattered the sandstorm so he can properly thank her. The scorpion's name was Arid and he was the guardian of the desert. Sapphire then asked him if he found an emerald. Arid said he did. The yellow Eon Emerald. Arid said that in a disaster, each Eon Emerald would go to its protected designation and protect it and each emerald has a certian guardian. For Arid, he protects the Yellow Eon Emerald. Once the emerald leaves the territory, the territory becomes vulnerable to the natural disasters. Sapphire was worried about taking the emerald. Arid said that it was fine, but she must hurry and save the planet. He will hold off the disasters. Sapphire appreciates it. She leaves and says goodbye to arid. This happens with the other guardians. They found thel Light Blue Eon Emreald at Glace Mountain protected by Froze the Dragon. The Red Eon Emerald was at Magma Park, but the guardian disappeared. Fuego the Salamander was the guardian, but since he was connected with the planet and it was dying, he dies as well. He can be restored if the planet was saved. This is a time where Kai got serious. Then they found the Blue Eon Emerald in Azure Ocean protected by a group of Aquatiles. The White Eon Emerald at Canyon Dunes protected by Savannah the Cat. They also spotted strange creatures. Savannah said these are known as Terrestiralites. Creatures that work for a monster known as Ancient. Sapphire was really interested in this monster. Savannah very little about the monster and can't help. So Sapphire and the others continued their search. The Purple Eon Emerald was at the Cave of Prime protected by Sage the Tortoise. Sage would not give the emerald, but then the Terrestialites came and attacked. Sage tried to attack back, but he was overwhelemd. Sapphire came saved him. In return, he gave her the emerald. Then finally they found the Green Eon Emerald at Dynasty Ruins protected by Blaine the Wolf. After finding the emeralds they return to the temple until a signal came up. The emeralds reacted to another "emerald". Sapphire wants to know what is going on. So they folllowed the signal to Phantasm Forest. Sapphire go out and looked for the emerald. Then something on the radar said that their are two emerald siganls coming at her. Sapphire saw it was an attack. The person who was shooting came out. Sapphire does not know who that person was, but the person wears a strange armor. The person was female and attacked Sapphire. She wanted to test Sapphire's skills. This battle got intense. Then while Sapphire was cornered by an attack, she showed some strange power and counter attacked the person. She said that she is finished and left. Sapphire has no idea what was going on, but she has no time. They went back to the temple and Sapphire used the emeralds to become Super Sapphire. She left and Valor saw light coming from the sky. Those were Terrestrialites. Valor wants Sarge to come up with an army to fight them off. So he did. Sapphire was then chased the Terrestialites and tries to shake them off. She dives in Azure Ocean and the Terrestrialites were attacked by the Aquatiles. Sapphire then went through the tornado and was able to escape the gravity and go into space. Sapphire saw the creature and it was a mass of energy. It had not body or face. Sapphire tried to attack but it was too powerful. Back at the planet, Valor and the others were fighting the Terrestialites and they were loosing. Then a huge wave of water flood the Terrestrialites. It was Zala and the Terrestialites cowered. And then huge meteor like energy came from the sky and attacked the Terrestialites. It was that strange lady from the forest. Zala then said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Eon." Kai was confused. Eon was the first Eon Emerald Guardian. Kai was totally shocked. She read about the first guardian, but she was alive 168 years ago. Eon said that she is the spirit of the first guardian. Back in space, Sapphire battled Ancient and was knocked out. Sapphire was about to crash land onto the planet. Eon then raced to save her. Sapphire then woke up and saw Eon and Zala. She was about to attack until Kai and Valor stopped her. Kai explained that Eon was a good guy. Zala was here becuase she was bored and destroying the planet was her thing. Sapphire then decided to send a world wide evacutation plan. She wants everyone to go to the Gold Quadrant. Zala stopped her becuase giving up is not an option. Sapphire can't do it becuase she was not strong enough even with the Eon Emeralds. Eon then said that there was one way. She said that dark powers could corrupt and make it weaker. Sapphire and everyone knows that Zala was the only one who is a dark being, but Zala declined. She said that she is not even strong even with the Eon Emeralds and besides she does not want to save the world. Zala then said that Sapphire should do it since she is now a dark being too. Sapphire was confused. Zala explained that 10 years ago, Sapphire absorbed the orb's power thus obtaining dark powers. Dark Beings have the power to teleport and sense each other's presence. That is why Sapphire was able to sense Zala's presence. Sapphire is not sure how to use her powers and she does not have enough time to learn. Zala said just think about darkness itself. Let your rage fuel your power. Kai then said that it will be easy since Sapphire was mad all the time. Sapphire was mad at Kai. Eon then said with her dark powers, she can win. Sapphire still doesn't believe she is strong enough. Eon said that Sapphire is ready to unlock the Second Stage of the Eon Emeralds. The form that Eon takes is her Second Stage. Sapphre looked at everybody and then at Eon and said that she was ready. Sapphire then summoned the Eon Emeralds and became Super Sapphire. Eon then helped Sapphire achieve the Eon Guardian Status. Sapphire then wears a new and indestructable armor. Kai tested it out by shooting a photon blast at Sapphire by using Valor. Sapphire then got really mad. Eon said that it is time. Sapphire and Eon flew away and Kai and the others saw more Terrestialites. They begin to battle and were overwhelemd again. Then the guardians came and helped out. Eon and Sapphire were about to go to the tornado then were stopped by more Terrestrialites. Eon explained that Sapphire's power was 10x more power than her basic moves. Sapphire tested by using cross wave and it suddenly knoecked the monsters. Sapphire was impressed. They both went into the tornado and saw Ancient and it was growing bigger. Eon said that Sapphire should go to the core and use powers to weaken it. Sapphire flew into the core and saw a huge orb of light. Then dragon like creautres surrounded her. Sapphire then focused her powers. She felt the rage within her. She wants to protect her planet. Sapphire then achieved her dark form. She casted her powers at the mosnter and then it became weak. Then with her ultimate move called Shadow Shockwave. Eventually the creature began to shrink and bits and pieces of the planet's energy began to return to the planet. Sapphire and Eon combined their power to defeat Ancient once and ofr all. Once they defeated it, they returned back home and was greeted by friends and the guardians. The guardians the returned to their territories and Zala and the other dark beings disappeared. The villagers began to wonder where to live. Sapphire said that there is clearing at the base of the temple. The villagers decided to stay at the Temple of Light. Sapphire then looks at the sky and then her hands and wonders what will happen now. Later, something fell from the sky. A dark stone fell into the ocean. Then Zala's laugh was heard from a distance and the stone disappeared. Personality Sapphire at a young age was rambunctious and outgoing and loves to fight. Seeing her parents die right in front of her made her depressed. As she got older, she was more serious, but she still has that same determination to fight just like when she was a child. She likes to relax under a shade and read books. When she met her new friends, Kai and Valor, she felt annoyed, but then her attitude towards changed. She feels like the older sister. Sapphire has a pet Steele Head named Bullet and she is her best friend, since they were small. Sapphire generally dosen't believe in romance, but when she met this male hedgehog and seeing how he understands her past she felt a connection. The Prophecy It is said that the next guardian not only has ultimate power, but also the power of darkness Powers/Moves/Abilities Sapphire has the power of electricty and speed. She is as fast as lightning. Also has the power of darkness. She can trans form into Super Sapphire by using the Eon Emeralds. Since Sapphire has the power of electricity, inside her body is coursing with huge amounts of electrity. Sapphire is known to have special fighting skills. Some are almost related to ancient martial arts. She also can move swiftly and move acrobacticaly. In her dark form, she has lost her speed and has to use Shadow Speed. ''Normal Form *'''Thunder Claw- Summons electricity into the hand and forms into a claw (personal favorite) *'Magetic Crush'- Sapphire jumps or spins into the ground with incredible force *'Storm Slash'- Summons electricity and surrounds the hand and throws. Sapphire can control it's movements (personal favorite) *'Static Storm' - Sapphire spins and releases electrity *'Pulse Wave'- Summons Storm Slash and surrounds the user and allies and unleashes it in a shockwave *'Cross Wave'- Crosses hands and releases electricity in a form of an "X" *'Volt Blaster'- Focuses all the energy and release the energy through the hands *'Spin Attack'- Spins in a form of a ball Dark Form: *'Dark Rush'- Rushing dark energy. Sapphire can control its movements *'Dark Charge'- Summons dark energy and release in a pulse *'Shadow Speed'- Since Sapphire lost her speed in her dark form, she uses Shadow Speed to teleport form place to place and she also uses the shadows to travel un detected *'Dark Claw'- Same as Thunder Claw, but has dark energy *'Lightning Lutz'- Sapphire spins and dark lightning is released Super Form: *'Surge Rush'- Sapphire summons electricty and and releases with incredible force. *'Velocity Lash'- Sapphire unleashes powerful lighting and strikes the enemy like a whip *'Thunder Wave-' Sapphire summons huge lightning bolts and rides them as if she was using a skateboard and uses the lightning to slam the opponents *'Shadow Shockwave-' (Dark Form) Sapphire stores energy and unleashes in whips through her hands The Changes Sapphire wasn’t Sapphire in the beginning. Originally, she was called Slasher the Hedgehog. She has no powers and she had no clothing except her headband. Years, later she has powers. Her power was to manipulate crystals and her new clothing was a vest with a pocket belt. Later, her named was changed and so was her power. Her new name is Sapphire the Hedgehog and she was able to manipulate water and ice. Her new clothing consists of a red vest with black pants with white stripes on the side. Later, her clothing was changed because she almost looks like Dr. Eggman. She now has a gray vest with a yellow collar and a belt buckle. Finally her last design was a long white t-shirt with a big buckle belt, red sneakers, black pants, gray vest with yellow collar, and a headband. Also she has two bracelets that are actually generators for Sapphire’s electricity powers. Without the generators, her electricity would scatter and it is uncontrollable. Lastly, is her necklace which seal in her dark evil powers and it also lets her good dark form thrive in the daytime. One of the big changes was her hairstyle. Before she was bald then became into sharp bangs. Later, it then turned in to scatter bangs. Recently, her back quills are shorter than Sonic the Hedgehog. She used to have the male hedgehog nose and now it is smaller. Eon Emeralds and Super Forms The Eon Emeralds are one of the sets of emeralds created by the Emerald Goddess. Sapphire is the user and guardian of these emeralds. With it she becomes Super Sapphire. It is similar to the Chaos Emeralds on the top but it is flat on the bottom. It has the similar seven colors: red, green, blue, light blue, yellow, white, and purple. The first guardians of the Eon Emeralds were Dragons, but they were hunted down. They passed the guardianship to one of the Silver Hedgehogs. The first was unknown, but her name was Eon. Each of the emeralds has its own guardian, but the true user of the emeralds may use its power. The guardians are, Arid the Scorpion in Demise Desert (Yellow Emerald), Froze the Dragon in Glace Mountain (Light Blue Emerald), Fuego the Salamander in Magma Park (Red Emerald), Savannah the Cat in Canyon Dunes (White Emerald), Blaine the Wolf in Dynasty Ruins (Green Emerald), Sage the Tortoise in Cave of Prime (Purple Emerald), and the seventh guardian are actually Aquatiles (Blue Emerald), the biggest known creatures in Azure Ocean. Later, Sapphire meets the first guardian of the Eon Emeralds. She was able to unlock the second stage of the Eon Emeralds power. Super Sapphire being the first. Planet Galeon Planet Galieon is a planet said to be the home of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of the legendary emeralds. It is located in the center of the galaxy and part of the Platinum Quadrant. There are more quadrants, such as the Ruby, Diamond Quadrant, Onyx Quadrant, and the Gold Quadrant. The terrain is of the planet is mostly desert, while the Temple of Light is surrounded by a forest and there is a beach located near the kingdom. There are villages scattered throughout the planet. Sapphire occasionally visits them. Landmarks Temple of Light Zapphira Kingdom Aurora City Canyon Dunes Zahira Island Demise Desert Glace Mountain Dynasty Ruins Azure Ocean Novela Fields Topaz Beach Phantasm Forest Emerald Way Dark Stone Crater Cave of Prime Granite Prison Cinder Island Magma Park many more undiscovered places. The planet was first habited by dragons. They were considered the first guradians of the Eon Emeralds. Later, the Silver Hedgehogs came and the Dragons accpeted their hospitality.They were later hunted down and only 4 survived. The survivors were kept secrets and the Silver Hedgehogs prtected them. The survivors were Froze, the eldest of the dragon sublings, gaurds Glace Mountain. Gale, the only sister of the dragon siblings and the second eldest, guards Dark Stone Crater and protector of Draco's Crest. Terron, the third, is the guard of Granite Prison. Finally, Pyre, the youngest of the dragon siblings and guardian of Cinder Island. Each has an assisstant. Hail, Night, Boulder, and Flame respectively. Olympic Games London 2012 Sapphire is as fast as lighting. She can be competitive especially in speed events. Not only her speed is her main advantage, she has skills and techniques that no one can compete with. Type: Speed ( Max is 15 I ) Acceleration- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Max Speed- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Technique- IIIIIIIIIII (11) Power- IIIIIIII (7) Stamina- IIIIIII (8) Character Relations *'Kai the Lion'- Kaitlyn "Kai" the Lion is a rambunctious lion girl. She first met Sapphire when she saved her from a dragon. Sapphire was quite annoyed with her, but soon became friends. Kai's best friend is a humanoid robot named Valor the Robot. Valor tries to watch out for Kai, but sometimes Kai manages to slip away. Kai and Valor joined Sapphire in her journeys because Kai's mother believes that Kai can become an archaeologist if she explored the universe. Ironically, Kai's weapon of choice is a whip. Lions are ususally afraid of whips. Her whip is from her father who is an archaeologist. Kai truly loves meat and sweets. Kai is also a member of Team Flash where she is the power member. There are times that Kai stands in the spotlight and helps Sapphire and Valor in their travels. *'Valor the Robot'- Valor the robot was designed by Kai the Lion's mother Leena the Lion. She has a British accent. Valor is like a babysitter to Kai becuase she is everywhere. Valor is an intelligent robot. The crystal on her neck can scan items and gets its history. Also scanning any land could give maps. Valor joined Sapphire becuase Leena wants her to look after Kai. Valor is a member of Team Flash and is the flight member. She uses the jet pack to fly around. Images Sapphire vs shadow by sapphireslash150-d4uk9bu.jpg|Shadow and Sapphire Collide sir_kay_by_sapphireslash150-d4sja6o.jpg|Sapphire the Hedgehog as Sir Kay with her Steele Head Steade skate saphire outline 4.jpg|Sapphire on her overboard Sapphire the Hedgehog.jpg|Sapphire Outline Trivia *Sapphire the Hedgehog's first name was Slasher the Hedgehog *Her power were changed from crystal control, water, and now (permanently) electricty and darkness *Sapphire's name change was inspired by the Pokemon game Pokemon Sapphire *Sapphire orginally looked like Dr. Eggaman Category:Hedgehogs